Impetuous Impulses
Impetuous Impulses is a solo minigame released on June 11 2007. Using the Hunter skill players capture Implings, annoying Imp-like creatures which have been stealing trinkets and treasures all over RuneScape. The game works in two different ways:The player can either track the Implings to their home world of Puro-Puro, via crop circle portals and can capture them in a mystical wheat field, or can search for them throughout RuneScape. This is a safe minigame, meaning a player won't lose anything if the player dies. For greater success in this minigame a combination of high Hunter, Strength and Thieving is a must. Requirements Skills The only requirement to participate in a game of Impetuous Impulses is a Hunter level of 17 or above. However a high Hunter level will allow the player to catch different Implings with better treasures, while great Strength will make traveling through the wheat easier. A higher Thieving level will also help to prevent the imp defenders from freeing your trapped implings, levels 60+ Thieving seem to make the imp defenders unable to free your trapped implings. Equipment You do not need any equipment to start playing Impetuous Impulses, as it is all supplied by Elnock Inquisitor. You may find it useful, however, to have a few butterfly jars close at hand in case you run out of magical impling jars. Use of a Magic butterfly net may help too. Location To access Puro-Puro, the player can either go through a stable portal in Zanaris, or random portals in wheat fields around RuneScape. The player can also hunt Implings throughout RuneScape, though the Implings are not at fixed locations. Puro-Puro Overview The easier of the two options is catching the Implings on their home world: Puro-Puro. As mentioned above the player can either travel through a stable portal on Zanaris, or randomly appearing portals in wheat fields. Once in Puro-Puro talk to Elnock Inquisitor, who will give the player a run down of the game, the maze and the Implings. He will also give the player a butterfly net, some magical impling jars and a scroll containing the number of Implings the player has caught. There is no time limit for this minigame. The Maze The maze is made of magical wheat. To enter the maze the player needs to select Push-through magical wheat which will, depending on the player's Strength level, take a long or short time to enter the maze. The minimap, due to the magical nature of Puro-Puro, will not display anything. Also the maze is constantly changing, new walls and passages appearing every few minutes. Catching the Implings Capturing Implings requires an empty impling jar in the inventory and a butterfly net (normal or magical) in the player's hand. The player clicks on the Implings, which, depending on the Hunter level, will be easy or hard to catch. The player can either claim a reward from the captured Impling by clicking on the jar, in which the grateful Impling will leave an item behind, or can trade the Implings with Elnock for minigame rewards, like more Impling jars. Note:The Imps feel some kinship towards the Implings and will try to free their captured brethren, though a high Thieving level will decrease their chances at freeing them. The player can leave at any time via the crop circle in the centre of the maze. RuneScape The Implings are also scattered throughout RuneScape, however due to the size of RuneScape they will be very hard to find. As the player cannot access Elnock easily making one's own impling jars is very useful. Implings Rewards After capturing several Implings the player can trade the Implings with Elnock. Jars aside different Impling combinations will grant the player different items that will increase their success in this minigame. The player can also loot captured Implings, rather than trade with Elnock. Different Implings carry different items, from minor trinkets to powerful treasures, like dragon arrowtips. Baby Impling - Chisel, hard leather, 1 spool of thread, knife, cheese, hammer, ball of wool, cooked anchovies, cut sapphire, silver bar Young Impling - Studded chaps, 5 steel nails, 1 bow string, 1 meat pizza, 4 noted buckets of sand, 3 doses of defence potion, coal, lockpick Gourmet Impling - 2 cooked karambwan, cooked bass, cooked tuna, meat pie, frog spawn, garden pie, spice, chef's delight, rainbow fish, curry leaf Earth Impling - Earth tiara, 32 earth runes, 6 noted buckets of compost, fire talisman, 2 noted emeralds, Mithril ore, Gold ore Essence Impling - Mind talisman, 4 cosmic runes, gold ore, 4 noted oak planks, 11 soul runes, 4 steam runes, 50 fire runes, 28 body runes, 25 mind runes, 13 death runes, 20 noted pure essence, 4 lava runes Eclectic Impling - 1 unicorn horn, 2 noted slayer's respite, 5 noted gold bars, curry leaf, Random number of air runes (more than 40), mithril pickaxe, 20 noted pure essence, 1 gold ore, 1 adamant kiteshield, 10 noted adamant ore, 1 cut diamond, 1 blue dragonhide chaps, 5 noted oak planks, Red spiky vambs, 1 candle lantern, 1 wild pie. Nature Impling - Belladonna seed, jangerberry seed, torstol seed, irit seed, ranarr seed (semi-rare), 1-2 harralander seeds, limpwurt seed, snapdragon, 2 noted torstol, 4 noted tarromin, coconut, cactus spine, magic logs, curry tree seed, 1-3orange tree seeds Magpie Impling - Nature tiara, 4 noted rings of life, 3 noted diamond amulets, dragon dagger Ninja Impling - Rune scimitar, 4 onyx bolt tips, mystic boots (blue), 4 noted 3-dose prayer potions Dragon Impling - Mystic robes (blue), 185(number varies) dragon darts, dragon longsword, 3 noted cut dragonstones, dragon bones, 3 noted Dragon Daggerp++, 195(number varies) dragon arrows Category:Minigames